tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Diesel
Evil Diesel (otherwise known as Devious Diesel, Naughty Diesel, or simply and more commonly Diesel) is a sinister diesel shunter originating from British Railways. Bio Evil Diesel first appeared at Tidmouth during the winter of the Kids' 10th Grade period. Overhearing Danielle complaining about the other engines not treating her fairly and about the steam engines and their pollution, he takes advantage of her discouragement and convinces her to join him over at the Vicarstown Dieselworks where she'd feel more welcome, despite the steam engines warning her not to. Danielle invites Diesel to join the kids on their journey to the Piney Vale Railway and he goes with them. He continues to converse with Danielle telling her that diesels are better than steam engines until Armand loses patience and challenges him to prove it in a shunting demonstration. The demonstration ends in disaster as Diesel loses control with the heavy American freight cars and crashes a gondola and a caboose. Though Armand notes that Diesel should have taken more care, Danielle sympathises with Diesel. Diesel, furious at Armand, starts making plans to get back at him. The next day Diesel convinces Danielle to push Armand and Willa's train down the mountain, telling her that nothing bad will happen. This of course is a lie but Little Engine and Thomas save Willa, Armand and Tui from being killed in a crash. Diesel is eventually found to be the culprit and is taken away to the roundhouse for detention. When Raven corrupts the special Island of Sodor coal, the results leave all the engines vampirised (minus Thomas and Little Engine). Evil Diesel appears as a vampiric engine and acts as a leader towards most of the engines in hunting down Armand and Willa who are trying to make their way back to the Time Train to correct the Time/space continuum. Persona Evil Diesel is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He is oily, malicious, devious, scheming, and full of ideas to get revenge. It appears Diesel has a good side in him, but one would still have to look deep to find it. He tries to prove to everyone that diesel engines are revolutionary and better than steam engines, but is often foiled by inexperience of yards he'd never been before and rail managment knowing his lies when he tells them. He is known for being the first diesel engine to appear on Sodor and since his arrival, he has given Diesels a bad reputation. Allies Evil Diesel tries to do everything himself but when he finds he needs to carry out schemes without it seeming to be his fault, he takes advantage of simple-minded personas (freight cars for instance) and manipulating them with his lies. When vampirised by Raven, Diesel pairs up with Diesel 10 and Lady but when neither of them aren't around he takes delight in assuming second command after Raven and controlling all the other engines. Relationships (Not romantic ones mind you, that'd be worse than Diesel 10) *Danielle - Evil Diesel takes advantage of Danielle's isolation from the other engines as a diesel engine and befriends her pretending to sympathise her, but he then manipulates her into doing his bidding, without him seeming to be either dominating over Danielle or him creating the schemes in the first place. *Raven - When vampirised Raven relies on Diesel to lead a manhunt to find Armand and Willa and prevent them from going back in time. Enemies *Thomas - Evil Diesel often thinks Thomas isn't a useful enough engine and had once made a mess in the yard up at Thomas's top station (but only out of anger towards the troublesome trucks). Since then Thomas and Diesel has had an ongoing rivalry. *Armand - If Evil Diesel says that diesel engines are better than steam engines, you'll know that Armand will put up a good fight with him. When Armand challenged Diesel to provide a shunting demonstration to prove if diesels were better than steam engines, Diesel accepted, but having no experience on American railyards and trucks, he lost control and failed the demonstration. Diesel blamed Armand for making him a laughing stock and has since tried to get back at him. *Little Engine - Though the two haven't really had any fights, Diesel did once call Little Engine a 'Yank oddity' implying that he doesn't like her on the fact that she's an American steam engine. Appearance Evil Diesel is always recognisable in his British Railways black coat of paint spotted with oil stains. In Dakota and the Vampire Trains ''Diesel appears much the same, only his face is in a darker shade and his eyes are red. Class Evil Diesel is a BR Class 08 diesel shunter, the most widely produced diesel shunters in the United Kingdom. Alternate Metamorphosis *Vampiric diesel and the Vampire Trains Powers Evil Diesel has no special powers, but he is extremely intelligent and crafty. He carefully plans his evil plots and often can tell a lie which none of the other motive power or rolling stock suspects. Being a shunter, he is also very strong. Weaknesses As he is a shunting diesel, Evil Diesel cannot go very fast (his top speed is 25mph). At one point he relied on Danielle to push him in order to avoid Little Engine catching up to them. Diesel's lies are also found by railway management and if he goes overboard with his lies, they can confirm the management's suspisions, leading Diesel to be sent away or detained. Stories *[[Yaniv and the Railway Trains|'Yaniv''' and the Railway Trains]] *[[Dakota and the Vampire Trains|'Dakota' and the Vampire Trains]] Category:Characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Antagonists Category:Trains